


The Yard's Annual Christmas Party (a 221b)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: A ficlet featuring Greg and Sally in which at an office Christmas party there is cliched use of mistletoe





	The Yard's Annual Christmas Party (a 221b)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2016 to accompany a picture I drew. The picture sucks, but if you really want you can check it out [here.](https://itsacon10.tumblr.com/post/154863601642/the-yards-annual-christmas-party-greg-sally)

“Greg!” Sally called, waving to him as he entered the packed conference room.

He carefully shuffled through the throngs of people until he got to her. “Wow.”

“That’s the first thing you can say to me? Not Merry Christmas?” She crossed her arms across her chest but then realized that it only highlighted what caused him to say “wow” in the first place, so she dropped them to her sides.

He blushed and stammered, “I’m sorry. You’re just looking very…wow. But, um, Merry Christmas, Donovan.”

Sally lowered her eyes briefly and took a small step forward. “Call me Sally. And look up, Greg.”

He looked up. A sprig of mistletoe hung from the ceiling. He looked back at her, his face now very close to hers. “Did you plan this, too?”

She leaned in and brushed her lips against his, letting them linger, before she felt his arm around her, pulling her into him, the kiss becoming more urgent. “Well, I’m not the one who hung it, but I’m taking advantage of it.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him urgently through another door and down the dimly lit corridor to his office.

They were together instantly, passionately kissing each other, his hand on her breast, hers on his crotch, but in a brief pause he whispered, “Merry Christmas, Baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out my other works


End file.
